


Voices

by melchimaus



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchimaus/pseuds/melchimaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helping people shouldn’t make him feel this conflicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [klaine_endgame](http://klaine-endgame.livejournal.com/19235.html).

_”Hey.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“…”  
  
*click*_  
  
*  
  
Kurt took his usual seat in his Contemporary American Plays lecture by the window and began pulling out his notes. The course focused more on the literary aspects of the works rather than the dramatic, but the layout of the class never changed. The overenthusiastic students always sat front and center while the slackers slowly dragged themselves to the top of the lecture hall. The timid ones favoured the side closest to the door, and everyone else took up the remaining seats. Kurt had chosen a seat on the far side of the room, away from the door but still in the front row. He had wanted to gauge the rest of the students without being swept up into the intensity that some of them exuded. However, his interest in the course had quickly distracted him from his original goal, and his seat was now just that: a seat.  
  
Flipping through his copy of _Death of a Salesman_ , he was startled out of his thoughts by a burst of laughter from the door. Turning his head, he saw Artie wheeling in next to Blaine Anderson. He was shaking his head, a bright blush on his cheeks, while Artie lifted a hand to stifle his laugh. Kurt wondered what they were talking about. Artie had mentioned meeting Blaine while volunteering at a community theatre in Westerville one summer, but Kurt had never met him personally. That had never stopped him from admiring Blaine from afar, though. With slicked back hair, bright cardigans, and neat bowties, he was the epitome of young sophistication without veering into obnoxious. He was intelligent too, as Kurt had noticed, piping up with thoughtful insights throughout the course, unlike some of the others in the front row, who grasped at straws in an effort to sound deep and philosophical. Kurt’s gaze followed Blaine as he made his way up the steps and settled himself down near the middle of the room, seamlessly joining into the conversation of the boys sitting next to him.  
  
“Yo, Blaine!”  
  
Kurt’s head snapped up. He turned to see Artie sitting next to him, waving to get Blaine’s attention. He turned back to Blaine, but quickly looked back towards Artie when before making eye contact. “What are you doing?” he hissed. Artie ignored him, choosing instead to continue beckoning Blaine towards them.  
  
Kurt sat completely still as he felt rather than saw Blaine make his way through the rows of desks. “What’s up?” he heard Blaine say, placing one hand on the back of Kurt’s chair. Kurt’s breath caught in his throat as he stared resolutely forward.  
  
“Okay,” Artie announced, clapping his hands together. “So, this is Kurt. We went to high school together, and he’s pretty much as gay as it gets, and I think it would be a wonderful idea if you guys got together.”  
  
Kurt blanched. _He did not just say that._ He cleared his throat. “Artie, just because we’re gay –“ He stopped abruptly at Blaine’s snort.  
  
“Uh, I don’t think it works like, Artie,” he laughed. “But…” Kurt looked up at him. “I really wouldn’t mind getting to know you a little better. The way you talk about Biff and Happy, and their relationship with their father… you really know what you’re talking about. “  
  
Kurt blushed. “Well, I –“  
  
“Okay then!” declared Artie, slamming his hands onto Kurt’s desk, startling him. “I’ll text you the details.”  
  
Blaine laughed again. “Okay. It was nice meeting you Kurt,” he said, and made his way back to his friends.  
  
“You too,” Kurt breathed. He turned back towards the front of the class wondered briefly if he was dreaming. He vetoed the idea when Artie slapped his back.  
  
“You’re welcome,” he smirked. Kurt opened his mouth to retort at that moment, the professor walked into the room with a jovial greeting, forcing him to press his lips together and focus on the lesson.  
  
*  
  
 _”Hey.”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“How are you?”  
  
“I… I’m sorry.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“I… um… I called a couple nights ago, but, I, um, I hung up.”  
  
“That’s completely understandable. It’s hard enough talking about your problems, especially to a stranger. Just know that we’re always here if you need us.”  
  
“Still… I just really wanted to apologize.”  
  
“Well, apology accepted.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Of course. Is there—“  
  
“No. It’s… I’m fine. Thank you, though.”  
  
*click*_  
  
*  
  
“No!” Kurt gaped in horror as Blaine continued to laugh. “He really said that?”  
  
“He did,” replied Blaine, taking another sip of his coffee. “I’m sure he meant well, but –“  
  
“He told you to lose your virginity!”  
  
“Yes, but…” Blaine rolled his eyes, and Kurt felt like his grin couldn’t possibly stretch any wider. “He wasn’t completely wrong. Tony and Maria are passionate characters and it was our job as actors to portray it that way.”  
  
“You are cutting him way too much slack.” Kurt took a sip of his own drink, watching as Blaine laughed again and dipped a piece of biscotti into his cup.  
  
It had been a couple of days since Artie had set them up in class. It had been hard to find a time that both of them were free, what with classes, part time jobs, and volunteer work, but eventually, they had been able to meet up for a quick cup of coffee. However, a “quick cup” had quickly turned to cookies, muffins, and second cups as they became engrossed in tales of childhood and early adolescence. They weren’t completely comfortable with each other yet; Kurt had mentioned that Carole was his stepmother, but hadn’t elaborated, and Blaine had told him he had a brother, but didn’t give a name. Eventually, the topic of Artie had come up, and they had begun sharing stories about him, instead.  
  
“Well, in any case, it’s nice to see someone so in love with what they’re doing.” The smile that accompanied the statement was slightly rueful. Before Kurt could ask, Blaine changed the subject. “So how did you guys get so close? I mean, I know you said he was in glee club with you, but it didn’t really seem like you were really in each other’s social circles.”  
  
Kurt shrugged. “I volunteered with Ms. Pillsbury – our guidance counsellor – a lot. She couldn’t really understand what being the only out kid at school was like, but she tried, you know? So, I’d chat with her and help her organize pamphlets sometimes and then,” he chuckled at the memory, “one day, our glee teacher told us he was going to propose to her, and that he wanted song ideas. Artie wanted my opinion on his suggestion, and I ended up being a part of it.” He looked away from Blaine’s raised eyebrow. “It was a mash-up of Moves Like Jagger and Jumpin’ Jack Flash.” He waited for Blaine’s reaction.  
  
“I would have loved to see that.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really.”  
  
“Well, then.” Kurt bit his lip and stared down at his nearly empty cup. “I… have to get to go. My volunteer work starts soon.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“It’s a secret,” Kurt answered with a wink. With that, he quickly turned and walked out of the coffee shop, hoping he hadn’t made a complete fool of himself.  
  
*  
  
 _”Hey.”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“How are you doing?”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“I – yes, I’m – I’m sorry for wasting your time.”  
  
“You’re not wasting our time. We’re always here to listen.”  
  
“Yeah, but I don’t ever say anything.”  
  
“That’s fine. As long as you know –“  
  
“That you’re always there for me. Yeah.”  
  
“It’s the truth.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Is there anything else on your mind?”  
  
“I… um, I saw my brother today.”  
  
“That’s nice.”  
  
“Not really. He… he tends to bring out the worst of me, you know? It’s like he knows I’m never going to be as talented or famous or straight or – I mean –“  
  
“It’s okay. Keep going.”  
  
“I… he… he has the perfect life. He’s charming and handsome and… everyone loves him. And I don’t want to resent him, but… god, I can’t – I can’t do this.”  
  
“What do you –“  
  
*click* _  
  
*  
  
Kurt stood outside room B212, resisting the urge to drink from the cup clutched in his hands. Maybe drinking coffee earlier had been a bad idea.  
  
Blaine hadn’t been in class that day. Kurt’s eyes had continually darted toward the doorway, wondering if Blaine would quietly sneak in, or perhaps knock and apologize profusely for his tardiness. As the minutes ticked on, though, it became apparent that he wouldn’t be coming. Sighing, Kurt had turned his attention back to the professor as he went over the symbolism of Willy’s car. Afterward, he had learned from friends that Blaine hadn’t been feeling well. A little more interrogating had given him the location of Blaine’s dorm room, where he now stood like an idiot, trying to gather up the courage to knock.  
  
 _You can do this_ , he thought firmly, had rapped sharply on the door. He waited impatiently, rocking on his feet, and was about to knock again when the door opened.  
  
Blaine looked… not horrible, but very dishevelled. He was in a loose white tank top and dark green boxer shorts. His hair was clean of gel, his face was unshaven, and his posture, while not horrible, was not as straight as it could have been. Kurt attempted a bright smile.  
  
“Hey. Um, you weren’t in class so I got you some tea.”  
  
Blaine’s eyes looked blankly at the cup. “Thanks,” he murmured. He cleared his throat. “Uh, would you like to come in?”  
  
Kurt nodded and squeezed past Blaine into the room. It was simple, containing only the standard bed, desk, and closet. Homework was scattered across the desk and there was a pile of clothes in and around the hamper. There was a distinct lack of photos.  
  
Blaine seated himself on the bed and gestured for Kurt to sit at his desk. He did so gingerly, fingers squeezing at the cup a little, before remembering and holding it out to Blaine. Blaine took it, sipped once, and set it on the bedside table.  
  
“So…” Kurt began, settling his hands on his knees and stretching out his legs nervously, “How are you feeling?”  
  
Blaine smiled. “I’m fine. Just had a… bit of a rough night.”  
  
“Oh.” Kurt had never assumed that Blaine was the type to party but it made sense. He was so prim and proper towards everyone; he had to have another side to him, someone reckless or selfish. “Are you sure? Because I have some aspirin in my bag if you need it.” He pulled at his satchel to get it in front of him.  
  
“Aspirin? I… oh no, Kurt, I haven’t been drinking.” Blaine laughed loudly and Kurt froze. “No, um, I was a little keyed up so I went to the gym and started boxing. I just lost track of time. I’m fine.” He placed his hand over his.  
  
Kurt stared down at their entwined hands, then up to Blaine’s face. He was smiling, but it didn’t seem to reach his eyes. He opened his mouth to argue, than clamped it shout again; this was not the time to start questioning him about his personal problems. Instead, he turned his hand over so that their palms were pressed together. “As long as you’re sure.”  
  
“I’m sure, Kurt.” He smiled.  
  
“Okay then.” He squeezed the hand in his, before pulling back a little. “I guess I should let you sleep.”  
  
Blaine looked like it was about to protest, but said, “Yeah. Thanks, by the way. For the tea. I really appreciate it. “  
  
No problem.” Instinctually, he reached out to squeeze Blaine’s hand again, before letting himself out of the room, blushing.  
  
*  
  
 _“Hey.”  
  
“Hey. Um, I won’t get into any trouble for anything I say, right?”  
  
“Don’t worry, everything is confidential, unless you tell us that you or someone else is being hurt. In that case, we’re obligated to tell the police.”  
  
“Right. Um, nothing like that. I just… I skipped my lectures today. I was just… frustrated, and I let my emotions get the better of me.”  
  
“Hm. That sounds troublesome. To be perfectly honest, I’m just a volunteer. Do you want me to refer to you a trained counsellor?”  
  
“No, no, it’s fine, I’ll … it won’t happen again. I promise.”  
  
“Are you sure? Because the counsellor is also obligated to keep things private so –“  
  
“I’m fine. I am. I have my own outlets. It’ll be okay.”  
  
“If you’re sure. But… may I ask you what those outlets are.”  
  
“Um, nothing too bad. I like to box. I only hit the bags though, never someone else.”  
  
“You… missed class… to box?”  
  
“Uh, no, actually, I, um, was at the gym late last night. I just kind of lost track of time.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“… is everything alright?”  
  
“Yes! Everything’s fine! I’m glad you have an outlet. Very useful. And effective, I presume. Just, um, maybe you should set an alarm or something to uh, help you remember the time.”  
  
“That’s… a good idea.”  
  
“Yes. Um, well –“  
  
“I’m not bothering you, am I?”  
  
“What? No! Not at all!”  
  
“It’s just, it’s kind of late, and I’m sure you’d like to head off to bed –“  
  
“No, Bl—it’s fine. I promise.”  
  
“No, it’s really late. I’ll just go.”  
  
“Wait –“  
  
*click*_  
  
*  
  
Kurt arrived to class just in time and took a seat near the back of the lecture hall, pulling out his notes mechanically. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Artie turn to look at him, but he ignored him, instead choosing to focus his attention on Blaine. His head was propped up on one hand, his other hand tapping a pen against his notebook. He was facing forward, no doubt paying attention to every word that the professor said about Happy’s bravado toward the call girls at the restaurant. His tapping slowed down until it came to a complete halt, but he didn’t take any notes. Kurt wondered briefly if he could relate to Biff, trying to come to terms with the fact that so much of his and his family’s lives were based on fruitless dreams.  
  
 _“I… he… he has the perfect life. He’s charming and handsome and… everyone loves him.”_  
  
He had worried about that before he took the position. The school was huge, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t be able to figure out who the callers to the student helpline were; it would be difficult, but not impossible. All it would take was for someone to tell him one little fact about themselves and he would be able to draw a connection between the faceless voice and the people he saw on a daily basis.  
  
There was still a possibility that it wasn’t Blaine. Tons of students skipped class and some of them had to be part of a sports team. Football players could be interested in boxing, right?  
  
He watched as Jeff leaned over toward Blaine and whispered something in his ear. Blaine turned, giving Kurt a view of his profile, and smiled. He said something back, and Jeff patted him on the shoulder before turning back to the lecture.  
  
Kurt should have been curious about what Jeff has said. Instead, he wondered how long it had taken Blaine to master hiding his emotions. He sighed, and lay his head down on his arms.  
  
“Kurt?”  
  
Kurt jumped. He looked around. Students were beginning to file out of the room. He must have slept through the lecture. Damn it. Regardless, he pasted a smile to his face.  
  
“Hey, Blaine.”  
  
“Hey.” He sat down on the row of chairs below Kurt’s, straddling it so he could face him. “So, Jeff’s having a party to celebrate reading week. Lame, I know, but it’s Jeff, so… Do you want to come?”  
  
Kurt stammered.  
  
“Don’t worry, it probably won’t get too crazy,” Blaine reassured him quickly. He smirked. “Or maybe it will. I’ve seen Artie drunk a few times and he gets a little… aggressive. So are you coming?”  
  
Kurt stared into Blaine’s eyes. They were a pretty brown, almost amber, framed by long eyelashes. There was no redness to indicate crying, or dark circles to show that he wasn’t sleeping. There was only a sense of playfulness as he pleaded with Kurt to go.  
  
“I… okay.”  
  
“Great! I’ll text you the details!” He reached forward to pull Kurt out of his seat, gave his hand a squeeze, and then walked away toward Nick and Jeff.  
  
*  
  
He gets a few calls that night but none of them are from Blaine.  
  
*  
  
The party was exactly how he thought it would be: loud music, rowdy university students and a never ending supply of alcohol. Kurt sat on a sofa, quietly nursing his ginger ale, and watching as Artie did body shots off Jeff’s cousin. Jeff himself was lying on the floor with one of his friends, laughing hysterically. Blaine was nowhere to be seen, and no one seemed to be paying much attention to him anyway. He wished he could leave, but he had promised Artie that he’d drive him back to the dorms afterwards. He tilted his head back and closes his eyes, trying to block out the noise.  
  
Of course, all that does is remind him of the fact that they boy that invited him, someone he has grown to care about a lot, is unknowingly spilling his secrets to him. Last night had been nerve-wracking; he didn’t know what he would say if Blaine called; he didn’t even know if he would have been able to speak.  
  
“You’ve been sleeping a lot lately. Are you okay?”  
  
Kurt jolted at the voice in his ear, nearly hitting Blaine in the face. Blaine laughed. “Sorry,” he said around a giggle. “But seriously, are you okay?”  
  
Kurt forced himself to smile. “Mmhm.”  
  
“You’re lying,” Blaine said with smirk. “C’mon.” He grabbed Kurt’s arm, nearly upsetting his drink, and pulled him out of the basement, and out of the house.  
  
“Fresh air, Kurt. That’s what you need.” He took a few steps forward, and then turned back to Kurt. “Are you coming?”  
  
Kurt cocked his head. “Coming where?”  
  
Blaine grinned. “Nowhere. Just around the block. C’mon,” he whined, when Kurt still hesitated. “Just one round. Then we go right back in.” He held his hand out.  
  
Kurt took it.  
  
Blaine was quiet after that. He hummed a little under his breath, but didn’t try to talk to Kurt. Kurt figured the gesture was nice, even if he didn’t really want to be left alone with his thoughts. He alternated between staring at the pavement and at their clasped hands swinging between their bodies.  
  
“Are you drunk?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Kurt bit his lip, but repeated the question. “I asked if you were drunk.”  
  
Blaine laughed again, not annoyed in the slightest. “Trust me, if I was drunk, I wouldn’t just be holding your hand right now.” He laughed again at Kurt’s raised eyebrow. “Okay, maybe I’m a little tipsy, but definitely not wasted. I promise.”  
  
“So what you’re saying is, when you get drunk…”  
  
“I get a little… tactile.” Blaine blushed and turned to stare ahead of them. “So what about you? Any crazy stories?”  
  
It was Kurt’s turn to laugh. “No. Well, there was that one time I puked on Ms. Pillsbury’s shoes. It was definitely a factor in my choosing to volunteer with her.” He hoped Blaine wouldn’t laugh again. He didn’t.  
  
“Huh. But you still like it right?”  
  
Kurt shrugged. “Yeah. I never did any of the emotional stuff, but that was okay.”  
  
“Well, I think you’re a wonderful counsellor.”  
  
Kurt froze.  
  
No. This was not happening. Was this why Blaine had dragged him away from the party? Was he going to break up with him? They weren’t dating, but Kurt appreciated his friendship. How would he explain it to Artie?  
  
Blaine kept talking. “Honestly, you’re… you’re amazing, Kurt. You always check up on me when I’m not in class, and talk to me even when you’re preoccupied with something… it means a lot Kurt. Really.”  
  
They had arrived back at Jeff’s cousin’s house. Kurt tried to unstick his throat. “It’s no problem, Blaine. I…” He paused, then spoke again in a rush. “You’re amazing too and I’m really glad we’re friends.” He looked up to see Blaine staring at him, his head tilted slightly as if admiring him. He grinned sheepishly when he realized he’d been caught, then pulled Kurt closer until they were chest to chest.  
  
“Is this okay?” he murmured.  
  
“I… yes,” Kurt breathed back. Instinctively, he closed his eyes. Blaine’s lips were on his a moment later, and he exhaled sharply. He pulled his hand out of Blaine’s and brought both up to cup his face, pressing forward to suck on his upper lip. Blaine’s hands wrapped around Kurt’s waist, tugging him impossibly closer.  
  
After a few moments, Kurt broke the kiss, breathing heavily. “Are you sure you’re not drunk?”  
  
Blaine smiled against his lips before turning to tug open the front door. “I’m sure,” he said softly, and linked his hand with Kurt’s again as they entered.  
  
*  
  
Blaine didn’t call. Kurt wondered if he was the cause. The thought made his stomach twist unpleasantly.  
  
*  
  
“Hey.” Blaine grinned and leaned forward to peck Kurt on the lips. Kurt couldn’t help blushing at the contact, even as his fingers fidgeted.  
  
“Hello. So, what do you have planned for tonight?”  
  
“Well.” Blaine gestured for Kurt to enter his dorm room, then closed the door. “We are going to spend a quiet night in with our lovely friends, Cosette and Marius.”  
  
Kurt laughed at Blaine’s pompous tone. “A little morbid for a first date, don’t you think?”  
  
Blaine shrugged. “They stay together in the end, don’t they? Despite… everything.”  
  
His words echoed inside Kurt’s mind, but he shook them away.  
  
“Well then, let’s start.”  
  
The two clambered up onto Blaine’s bed and sat thigh to thigh. Blaine handed Kurt a bowl of popcorn before setting up the movie on his laptop. Kurt giggled to himself when Blaine started humming along to the prologue, but Blaine merely threw an arm around his shoulder and pressed them closer. Kurt let himself relax into the embrace.  
  
His peace didn’t last long. He had seen Les Misérables hundreds of times, and could easily follow along without paying much attention. Instead, his thoughts turned to the boy sitting beside him. The happy, lovely boy who he had grown to care for so much in the past few months. He was glad that Blaine had stopped calling the helpline if it meant that he was doing well. If it was because he had figured out whom the person on the other end of the line was…  
  
He couldn’t help wondering if maybe Blaine was still calling, but had been forwarded to other volunteers. It was a possibility, but one that Kurt didn’t like to think about. He had been there for Blaine’s presumably first call. He had grown protective of him as the awkward conversations continued night after night, and didn’t want anyone else offering Blaine comfort. He knew it was irrational, that Blaine should be able to get help from anyone he wanted, but after being friends with in real life, and now dating him, he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. It was _his_ job to take care of the people he cared about. He hoped he would be able to continue doing that for a long time.  
  
“Kurt?”  
  
“Hm?” He turned to see Blaine staring at him worriedly. “What is it?”  
  
“I just wanted to know how you felt about Phillip Quast. I… if you prefer Norm Lewis as Javert I can always change it, I have that version too.”  
  
“No, it’s fine!” he said, a little too sharply. Blaine looked startled, so he quickly placed his hand over his. “It’s just, I’ve seen this musical hundreds of times, and – not that I don’t love it, I do, Blaine,” he added hastily at Blaine’s hurt look. “I’m just… tired. I really like you Blaine.” To prove it, he scooted down so he could rest his head on Blaine’s shoulder.  
  
“I… okay,” Blaine sighed. His arm tightened around Kurt as he restarted the play. Even so, Kurt could feel the tension in his body, and hated himself for causing it.  
  
*  
  
 _”Hello?”  
  
“Hey, Dad.”  
  
“Hey, Kurt! How are you doing?”  
  
“I… I’ve been better. Can I have some advice?”  
  
“Of course, kid. What’s on your mind?”  
  
“There’s this… guy. And I really like him, Dad, but… he’s… a little troubled.”  
  
“What, is he into drugs or something? Because Kurt –“  
  
“No, Dad, not… that. He… he calls the student helpline. A lot. I mean, he’s stopped, but he used to and I’m just… worried.”  
  
“Is this something he told you?”  
  
“Dad.”  
  
“C’mon Kurt. Be honest with me. I can’t help you if you’re leaving things out.”  
  
“I… I’m the one that gets his calls.”  
  
“Huh.”  
  
“Is… that’s okay, right? I mean, he doesn’t know it’s me – well, at least I hope he doesn’t – and we’ve kind of started dating and he seems fine with it all –“  
  
“You gotta tell him, Kurt.”  
  
“Dad!”  
  
“Look, kid, you asked for my advice, and this is it. I’m not gonna reassure you and tell you it’s all gonna go away if you ignore it ‘cause that’s not how life works. If you want to have a relationship with this guy, you gotta be honest.”  
  
“What if he hates me?”  
  
“And you don’t think he’s gonna hate you if he finds out some other way?”  
  
“I… thank you, Dad.”  
  
“You’re welcome. You gonna be okay?”  
  
“Yeah. Tell Carole I said hi.”  
  
“I will. Goodnight Kurt.”  
  
“’Night, Dad.”  
  
*click*_  
  
*  
  
Kurt set his alarm twenty minutes early to ensure that he wouldn’t be late. He could sit and worry about Blaine anywhere he chose and the lecture hall was as good a place as any. He went through his morning routine as quickly as possible, keeping busy to avoid thinking and nearly and ran into Blaine as he speed-walked into the lecture hall.  
  
“Hi.” Blaine’s smile was bright and happy, but Kurt could see a bit of tiredness in his eyes. “I brought you some coffee.”  
  
“Um, thanks,” he mumbled. The last thing he needed was Blaine hanging around him while he worried about confessing his secret to him. It wasn’t as if he could send him away or something; Blaine was a part of the class as well. Keeping his head down, he walked over to his corner seat in the front row.  
  
“I got you something else, too.” Kurt looked up. Blaine was holding a small black box the size of his palm. He looked searchingly at Blaine, but he only grinned wider and placed the box on his desk. Gingerly, Kurt pulled the bow apart and opened the box. Inside was a gorgeous deep red brooch in the shape of a rose. He stared up at Blaine again, this time in awe.  
  
“I was going to get you a heart, but I thought that would be kind of tacky,” he admitted sheepishly. “You… you move me, Kurt. No one’s ever treated me the way you do. You’re kind and thoughtful and…” He lowered his head and blushed. “I know yesterday’s date didn’t really go well. After the party, I just wanted to be alone with you and… well…”  
  
“Blaine.” Kurt took his hand in his. “The date was wonderful. I’m sorry I wasn’t more attentive, but it wasn’t anything to do with you. I promise. And while I appreciate the gift,” he gestured at the brooch with his head, “it wasn’t necessary. I like you, Blaine.”  
  
“I like you, too.” For some reason, Blaine smiled at a point above his Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt tilted his head, but Blaine turned away. “Class is gonna start. We’ll talk about class, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Kurt replied.  
  
He had said something wrong. He just didn’t know what it was.  
  
*  
  
 _”Hey.”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Uh… hi!”  
  
“You said that already.”  
  
“Right. Sorry. Um, how are you feeling?”  
  
“I’m okay. Is this a bad time? I can –“  
  
“No! No, this is not a bad time. I’m listening. I am here to help.”  
  
“… okay. Um. I apologize if this is silly –“  
  
“There’s no such thing as a silly problem. If it bothers you, it bothers you.”  
  
“Thanks… but uh… it’s about a guy.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“That’s… great. Keep going.”  
  
“Well… I really like him. And I kinda thought he liked me too, but he just seems so… distant. I just don’t know if it’s because he nervous about dating or something else.”  
  
“I… well… I’m sure it’s just because he’s nervous. No need to panic so early in the relationship. I mean, assuming you’ve only started dating. Which I wouldn’t know. Right. Keep going?”  
  
“Well, we had a date a while back. And it kind of… fell flat. So I gave him a gift to make up for it, and he almost seemed… offended. Like I had purposefully given it to him to flaunt my money or something.”  
  
“I didn’t – I mean, I’m sure he didn’t say that.”  
  
“No, he didn’t; he said it was ‘unnecessary’. I just wanted to show him I appreciate him, but I guess he doesn’t feel the same way.”  
  
“I – I’m sure he does! Look, why don’t you call him in the morning. Set up a coffee date. I’m sure you two can figure it out. I’m positive.”  
  
“I don’t know, I’d rather not –“  
  
“Do it. Please. This is good advice. Trust me.”  
  
“I… okay. Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Have a good night B—have a good night.”  
  
“You, too.”  
  
*click*_  
  
*  
  
Kurt sat with his back straight, his hard gaze boring into Blaine’s slightly confused one. He knew he was acting a little cold; he also knew that he needed the aura confidence in order to actually go through with what he had planned. Taking a deep breath, he put his palm up on the table between their coffees. Blaine silently placed his on top. His grip was warm and comforting. Kurt squeezed gently, then began.  
  
“There’s something I need to tell you.”  
  
Blaine straightened up in his seat but didn’t remove his hand. “Okay.”  
  
“So, you know how I never told you where I volunteered?” Blaine nodded. “It’s because I’m not supposed to.” He took a deep breath. “And the reason I’m telling you is because I really care about you, and I don’t want to have any secrets between us.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Blaine’s face was carefully blank. Kurt gripped his hand hard in case he took it away. “I volunteer at NYU’s Student Health Center.” A curt nod. “I take calls in their as part of their counselling service.” His hand tightened when he felt Blaine’s twitch slightly. “Say something.” Blaine remained silent. “Blaine?”  
“Are there other volunteers?”  
  
Kurt sighed. “Yes.”  
  
“But… they weren’t the ones taking my calls.”  
  
Kurt bit his lip. “No.”  
  
“Okay then.” He took a sip of his coffee but made no move to get up.  
  
“Look,” Kurt pleaded. “I’m not telling you this to blackmail you. I really care about you, Blaine, and I don’t want to keep you at arm’s length because of a stupid little secret. We can talk about the things you said, or not, I don’t care. I just… I just needed you to know,” he finished lamely.  
  
Blaine eyes focused on their interlaced hands. His thumb stroked the back of Kurt’s hand, seemingly absentmindedly.  
  
“This isn’t out of pity, is it?” he asked quietly.  
  
“No!” Several customers turned their head at the shout, but Kurt ignored them. “I told you –“  
  
“You care about me. Yeah.” Blaine got up, pulling his hand out of Kurt’s grasp and flexing his fingers. “I don’t… hate you,” he said finally. “But I need time… to think.”  
  
“Of course,” Kurt replied breathlessly. He was glad that Blaine hadn’t broken up with him on the spot. He could wait, right? Blaine wouldn’t just leave him hanging forever, would he?  
  
“I’ll see you in class.”  
  
Kurt hummed in reply. He knew he had done the right thing. He just wished he knew if Blaine felt the same way.  
  
*  
 _”Hello?”  
  
“Hey, Dad.”  
  
“Hey Kurt. You done packing?”  
  
“Yeah. I just wanted to call and say that… I took your advice.”  
  
“Good. I’m glad. How did it go?”  
  
“Not well.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Kurt. Look, I’m sure it’ll work out and he’ll come around. And if he doesn’t –“  
  
“Then he isn’t worth it. I know. Thank you, Dad.”  
  
“No problem. I’ll see you at the airport tomorrow?”  
  
“Yeah. I love you, Dad.”  
  
“I love you too, kid.”  
  
*click*_  
  
*  
  
Kurt zipped up his suitcase in one swift motion, mentally praising himself for his superior packing skills. He had taken all his essential items, but had left some room for the inevitable purchases he would make on Boxing Day. With a happy sigh, he pulled the suitcase off his bed and placed it near the door, then flopped onto his bed, closing his eyes.  
  
He had been at NYU for only a few months, and the city had seeped into his soul and taken him for one of its own. It had been what he wanted; but at the same time, he couldn’t ignore the tug in his heart telling him that the true definition of home was where he felt loved. He had found friends in New York easily, people adored him and weren’t afraid to tell him off for being egotistic, and who were there for him when he needed them. They weren’t home though. They didn’t have the unconditional love that has family had for him. Maybe one day he would have two homes, but for now, he felt relieved to be able to escape the rush for a few weeks and recuperate with his dad, Finn, and Carole.  
  
Turning over onto his side, he thought back to the conversation with his dad. Not much had been said but he was glad he had called him. Perhaps some time away from Blaine would do him so good. Maybe it would assuage his guilt, or strengthen him for when Blaine declares that they couldn’t be friends.  
  
Or maybe he wouldn’t be able to do all of that because Blaine was knocking on his door.  
  
Kurt groaned as the sharp taps broke his relaxing train of thought. He got up, straightened his clothes, and pulled the door open.  
  
Oh. It really was Blaine. He hesitated, then moved back to let Blaine through wordlessly. Blaine entered and sat carefully on his desk chair. Kurt sat on the edge of his bed. Their knees were almost touching.  
  
“So,” Blaine began, and his tone was not unfriendly, just a little nervous. “You’ve finished packing, I see.” He nodded toward the suitcase.  
  
“Yeah.” Kurt nodded. “Have to be at LaGuardia at 9:30am.”  
  
Blaine’s head snapped up. “Oh? Where are you going?”  
  
“Columbus. My dad’s gonna meet me there drive us back to Lima.”  
  
“Wow.” Blaine leaned back a little in the chair. “Okay then.” At Kurt’s questioning look, he laughed, causing Kurt to raise an eyebrow before quickly schooling his face back into a neutral expression. He didn’t want to ruin whatever tentative truce Blaine’s visit represented.  
  
“I’m going to LaGuardia tomorrow too. To get on a flight for Columbus. I’m taking a cab back to Westerville though.”  
  
“You…” Kurt stammered. He stared at Blaine, shocked, then cleared his throat. “Well, um, that’s great.” He gave a stilted laugh.  
  
Blaine’s expression softened immediately and he held out his hand in between them. Kurt looked from his outstretched arm to Blaine’s face, then tentatively placed his hand over top. Blaine’s fingers closed around it.  
  
“Look, Kurt,” he began. “I’ve been thinking about… your confession. And I was hurt by it. I thought – no, don’t interrupt – I thought you wanted to fix me, that… you wouldn’t really care for me until I met some sort of standard. But, that wasn’t what it was at all.” He placed his other hand on top of Kurt’s. “You already cared about me. You let me make my own decision about how I wanted this… relationship to go. You could have easily called me with an ultimatum or not let me in tonight, but that isn’t you. This… this amazing person who knows my insecurities but loves me anyway… this is who you are. And I really can’t wait to get to know that person better.”  
  
Kurt’s eyes were wide, and he was biting his lip to stop himself from speaking. When Blaine finished, shooting him a loving smile, Kurt pulled his hand out from Blaine’s grasp and launched forward, giving him a fierce hug. Blaine grunted a little at the impact, but quickly brought his arms around him as well, squeezing his shoulder.  
  
“You’re amazing, Blaine,” Kurt whispered. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Blaine’s arms tightened in response.  
  
When they finally broke apart, both were grinning and had deep blushes on their cheeks. “I should go,” said Blaine. The two of them got up, standing nearly chest to chest, and awkwardly figured out who would step out first. Blaine laughed again and pushed the chair back to make more room, and they moved together. When they got to the door, Kurt reached out to stop Blaine from opening it.  
  
“So, um, if we’re both going to LaGuardia tomorrow morning… do you want to go together?”  
  
Blaine’s smile was blindingly bright up close. “Sure! I’ll come by a little earlier and we can grab some breakfast before we head to the airport”  
  
“Sounds great.”  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow then.”  
  
Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a chaste kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”


End file.
